edfandomcom-20200215-history
Rolf's House
Rolf's House is located next door to Edd's House and Jonny's House. Rolf's house is unique from all the others, as it is the only house on the block that has a small farm in the backyard. The layout of Rolf's house has remained constant during all the seasons with the exception of "Here's Mud in Your Ed." Rooms Living Room Much of Rolf's living room was seen in "Knock Knock Who's Ed?", where the Eds invaded his house so they could watch his TV. His living room has some old fashioned furniture which Edd describes as "Old-World Colonial." His couches are covered with plastic slip covers (which Eddy thinks are used to keep them fresh), he has a fancy chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and a painting of a giant squid resembling the mythological 'Kraken' on one of the walls. He also possesses a few strange items such as an urn/snow-globe containing the ashes of his Great Nano that sits upon the fireplace mantle, a giant medieval flail mounted on one of his walls, a Walrus clock, two seahorse candle holders sitting on a cabinet, a painting of the Easter Island Heads, a drinking bird (which Ed tries to mimic), and a weird TV set with a small screen with only four channels labeled "Kraz," "Voit," "Blutz," and "Noig." Eddy switched the TV to channel "Voit" in order to watch the monster movie marathon. Also, Rolf occasionally bathes in his living room in turnip juice as seen in "A Town Called Ed." Kitchen Like any other house, it also comes with a kitchen. This kitchen, however, has a unique feature. It has a center island that rolls to the side to reveal a fire pit used to heat up cooking pots the old fashioned way. The kitchen also has many shelves that contain Rolf's cooking supplies and such. It also has a normal refrigerator and a small dining table that sits six people. There are also giant slabs of meat hanging from the ceiling. The entrance to the kitchen is across the hall from the bathroom. Bathroom Rolf's bathroom was only seen in "Knock Knock Who's Ed?" and "Oath to an Ed." Some of the unique items in there include a picture of a sausage hanging on the wall, an old fashioned toilet (where the toilet tank and flusher switch hang high above the toilet bowl), a radiator next to the toilet, and a medicine cabinet with the items stacked on top of the cabinet instead of inside of it. There is also an air vent in the ceiling in which the Eds used to escape back into the living room. Rolf's Bedroom Directly down the hallway from the living room, in the same hallway as the bathroom, is Rolf's bedroom. It first appeared in "Rambling Ed" where Rolf tried to escape Ed's snoring by sleeping in his own room only to find Edd and Eddy sleeping in there. It's second appearance was in "Here's Mud in Your Ed," where Jimmy was sleeping over in Rolf's room. However, there is a continuity error. In "Rambling Ed," his room was on the first floor while in "Here's Mud in Your Ed," it was located on the second floor. The door to Rolf's Room has a wooden plaque on it with "Rolf" engraved on it. Rolf's room has a queen-sized bed, a nightstand with an adjustable lamp, a dresser drawer, a bag of an unknown substance, bluish-plaid wallpaper, and a picture of sausages in the shape of an "R." The Hallway There is a hallway that connects most of the rooms in the house. The hallway starts from the living room and ends at a door to Rolf's room. The door to the bathroom and the door to the kitchen are also located along the hallway. The only other objects here are a picture of The Easter Islands Heads (which have appeared in more than 4 episodes) and a picture of a chicken. Yard Rolf's backyard also serves as his very own farm. It first appeared in "Flea-Bitten Ed." His farm includes a garden where he plants and grows his vegetables and a shed where he stores his tools and supplies. Ed once moved into his shed in "Rambling Ed," but was forced to move out. Rolf also has a small chicken pen to house some of his chickens. The rest of Rolf's animals are allowed to roam freely around his backyard, however, this may sometimes be a problem as Victor and Wilfred have been known to ruin Rolf's garden. There is also an outside entrance to Rolf's cellar, which he once used to hide in when the Kankers destroyed the Cul-de-Sac. During Christmas As always, Rolf really stands out when it comes to any holiday. In "Fa-La-La-La-Ed," his house is beet-themed, but during Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle, his house is meat-themed. To celebrate, he dresses up as a lamb and hangs random meats on his house as if they were Christmas lights. Inside his house, he makes the 'meat lights' an understatement. Everywhere you look there is meat such as a large steak in the fireplace, bacon strips hanging like sockings, a Christmas tree sculpted from various meats, a large octopus on the buffet table with sausages as garlands, an armchair built from ham, chicken, and fish, and, most importantly, portraits of the famed "Yeshmiyek" in both paintings and tapestries. Trivia *The TV in Rolf's house is rather dated and its control dials have foreign characters. This means that this TV may have come from his old homeland. *In "No Speak Da Ed," it's shown that Rolf has an underground sheep pen that can only be accessed by a faucet that opens up a secret passage in the ground. *In "Run for your Ed," it's shown that Rolf's house has a cellar whose entrance is located behind the house. In a pinch, it can be used as a safe hideaway in case of an emergency. *Rolf's house is the only main character's house that houses multiple animals of different species. *Rolf's house is also the only main character's house that has a basketball hoop mounted on the garage. *Both Rolf and Nazz's houses are the only two houses with old-fashioned toilets seen. Gallery Rolf's house.png|The interior of Rolf's House. Rolf's house2.png|Another shot of the interior. Rolf TV.png|Rolf's TV. Vlcsnap-2015-12-03-10h28m30s040.png|The fire pit. Vlcsnap-2015-12-03-10h29m12s125.png|A full view of Rolf's kitchen. Vlcsnap-2017-03-16-16h11m30s658.png|Another view of Rolf's Kitchen. Rolf's bathroom.png|Rolf's Bathroom. Vlcsnap-2017-03-16-16h13m58s885.png|One of the entrances to Rolf's basement. Vlcsnap-2014-07-22-08h42m10s166.png|Rolf and his animals hiding in the basement. Vlcsnap-2017-03-16-16h15m19s806.png|Eddy is stuck in the bathroom door. Vlcsnap-2017-02-25-10h59m18s179.png|A glimpse of Rolf's Bedroom. Vlcsnap-2017-03-16-16h17m24s700.png|A overhead view of Rolf's backyard farm. Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-12h06m36s51.png|This is a, um... cool custom. Vlcsnap-2017-04-03-10h21m22s541.png|Rolf's House front view. Notice the red tractor on the left of his house. Vlcsnap-2017-03-23-19h19m42s195.png|Rolf's Backyard. Sc. 132 Interior Stairway to Dungeon (Night).jpg|The stairways to Rolf's underground lair. Sc. 137 Interior Dungeon (Wideshot).jpg|Rolf's underground lair as seen in "No Speak Da Ed". Category:Structure Category:Peach Creek Category:Residences Category:Locations